


The Kingmaker

by steiner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steiner/pseuds/steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery knows the thing Ser Jaime is really good in and his injury is not a trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingmaker

“So unexpected to meet you here, ser Lord Commander”, Margaery smiles at him amiably, her head is shaken and her hands are locked. Her clear voice is reflected by cold stone of the Red Castle’s walls. The young queen finds him here and her look is out of tune to her words. She tells a lie. She looked for him, knew that she would meet him here. 

“My duty is to protect the king”, Jaime replies quietly, looking at Margaery whose silhouette seems to him luminous in the darkness, “the king and my dear nephew”.

“The last nephew”, she corrects and it sounds caustic enough to the Lord Commander to wonder that the Rose of Highgarden takes off her feigned mask in such a reckless way. 

“King Robert was not as productive as Eddard Stark of course”, Jaime tries not to stare at the maid of Tyrells. He is angry about his sister’s refusal to dance with him. He is angry about his role of the king’s bodyguard tonight and he, the Lord Commander, is driven crazy by being here to watch over the king. To watch over the fake innocence of queen Margaery. 

“Let us be honest”, she comes closer stepping softly like a cat, “the fault is always on the woman”, she gets round the knight to stand next to him. “What could be more humiliating than being a queen who is whispered as infertile?” Margaery sighs dejectedly, “I heard a lot of things when I was married Renly. But even the gossips didn’t make him touch me”, she adds accurately trying to keep the legend about her maidenhood seeming true. 

But Jaime is sure that if Robert’s brother really had not fucked lovely Margaery, someone did it without fail. Roses are too obsessive in their beauty so sometimes it is so hard to refuse to pick one up. 

“Don’t fear. You won’t be judged this time”, the Lord Commander notices, “the king is too young – 

“No one cares how old the king is”, Margaery cuts short, “the kingdom needs an heir and this is the only thing everybody knows. Especially nowadays when the thrones fall not even have enough time to be built.” 

“What do you mean, Your Grace?” Jaime is really interested in her intention, in the reason why she is here in the empty corridor illuminated by the King Hand Tower dying afar. “Who does know how shaky the ground under the king’s feet if the Kingslayer does not?” 

“Who will atone his sin giving the kingdom the new king instead of the defeated one if the Kingslayer will not?” Margaery alters his words playfully and Jaime laughs huskily. This girlie, come to spread her legs, is in the dark about the fact he has already paid off with two kings. 

“Wine probably affects on you amiss”, he looks at her like she is a silly girl and she blinks trying to understand this reaction. “I am only the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard”. 

“You are Tommen’s father”, Margaery says earnestly but there is gibe in her eyes. Now it is her turn to make him feel like a fish out of water. “There is the same blood in your veins that the king has in his ones. The reason I am here”. 

Margaery unties her nightgown laces and baring the young and robust breasts. Jaime hardly resists not to touch the maid of Tyrells. Of course, she has got Baratheon cloak but it absolutely does not mean she is not the Rose of Highgarden anymore. She is. The Rose which conceals her thorns in such a skillful manner. 

And now this rose is just like that lioness he has been being in love with during all his life and Jaime does not know what to do. Cersei will never be the same to him. But is it common sense makes him to support the young queen or just lust? 

Margaery is too similar to Cersei. 

But Margaery is not Cersei. 

“The same flesh, so who cares about any details?” her fingers run on his thigh, she snuggles to the knight and Jaime decides that everything may go to hell. He has nothing to lose now. He presses the young queen into the wall with his left hand and when Margaery undoes his breaches and clenches her legs on his waist Jaime has no doubt she knows what to do. 

Jaime fucks the queen on her wedding night and it gives him such a familiar feeling. Change dark hair for blonde and brown eyes for green ones and everything will be like then, almost two decades ago on his sister wedding night. And the fact Margaery is not a virgin only makes the moment more similar. Jaime is interested who was the Rose of Tyrells’ first. Was he Loras? But he recollects she is not Cersei. Not Cersei who lost her maidenhood with her own twin. 

In his life Jaime fucks the second queen before the king does, and he thinks this is a privilege that the Kingslayer is worth. When perspiring and satisfied Margaery goes away he also thinks that he who has killed one king and already given life probably to three ones is worth of changing his Kingslayer name for the Kingmaker.


End file.
